1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to art and decorations. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to decorative art forms which include colors, lights and shapes to enhance the beauty of the decorative art forms.
2. History of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been an increase in the use of lights, lighting and various displays for decorating for various special occasions and holidays, e.g. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Valentine's day, Fourth of July, Halloween, birth of a child, an anniversary, a birthday, etc. Christmas is one of the holidays which brings out a large amount of decorations both inside and outside of homes, offices, office buildings, businesses, parks, malls, etc.
Much of the decorations are flat, two-dimensional, color printed and painted placard-type forms which are hung or erected in the yard by means of a stake or prop attached to the form. These forms are usually made from wood, plastic, cardboard, corrugated materials, etc. Some more expensive versions are molded plastic with openings formed therein to hold lights. Forms without lights may be illuminated at night with separate flood or spot lights.
Other decorative forms include wire forms in which the wire or wires form the profile shape of the object and electrical wiring with lights are wrapped around or fastened to the wire form to illuminate the profile at night. During daylight hours when the illuminating lights are off, the nature of the object depicted by the wire form can be obscure and nondescriptive.
Other decorative forms include three-dimensional forms which are molded of plastic with the various colors formed in the plastic or are painted on the surface of the plastic. These type forms are provided with a light inside the form or are illuminated by a spot or flood light directed at the exterior of the form.
The present invention as claimed is intended to provide decorative art forms which eliminates or reduces many of the prior art deficiencies which include a cheap appearance, lack of a quality appearance in both daylight and nighttime, and lack of weather durability and survival. Many of the prior art forms are difficult and expensive to transport because of their size and shape. Many of the prior art forms lack details to provide a nice appearance and a sharp image and many do not display well when the lights are not burning.